Naruto's Alien Wifes
by atsik101
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki gets a second chance in life in a new universe with five Kryptonian wifes choose for him by the three patron Goddesses of the Uzumaki clan. Now watch as Naruto and his flock of super wifes tern the Marvel Universe on its axes


In the vastness of space above what was ones a green and blue planet where three figures of other worthy beauty looking down to the devastated planet. These where Kami, the goddess of creation, good and life. Yami the goddess or darkness and evil and Shinigami, the goddess of death and destruction and rebirth. Looking down with great sadness on the desolate planet from the constant volcanic activities that their champion, Uzumaki Naruto the child of prophecy fight so hard to save.

"Pure Naruto, after all he went through and fight to save them all, only to be betrayed by his team mates and stabbed in the back of more power...They didn't deserve to have him as one of them" said the death goddess

"How right you are sister...If they were, this and ALL the other things in the past will have never happened to him, with the exception of ten people the rest of them where all scams." said the goddess of evil...

"You where both right from the start, I should have...we should have been intervene from the day he was borned and ensure that he was ready for what he had to accomplish." said that goddess of life.

"Yes, but now it is too late to change anything, the only thing that we can do is to...WHAT THE HELL? Did you feel that just now?" said Shinigami

"Yes sister I do feel it to, Kami do you think this have something to do with the boy?"

"No sisters, that was the feeling of a reality collapsing and resetting her self, let us go see what happens over there..."

"Well this is unexpected, not only a reality collapse and reset but also her 53 alternative universes as well...this has not happened before." said Kami

"Be that as it may, I still feel five life signs that are fighting for their survival against the reset and they are from different universes of this reality, how curious."said Yami

"Sisters it is just me or does these five are all Kryptonian females?"said Kami

"Yes they are, sister what are you planning? Never mind, after all they will not exist for long so let as departure from here we have to make a decision about the child of prophecy they're not our responsibility." said Shinigami

As the three sister were ready to leave someone shouted

"WAIT!" to them

"Please wait for just one moment, please."

"My, what do we have here...a little godling that dears to appear in front of us without our permission. So tell me little godling why should we listen to what you have to say and not just destroy you for your disrespectful actions?"said Shinigami

"Please my ladies I don't mean to disrespect you but I'm desperate to see these five saved that I will gladly accept any and all punishment you think I deserve for my actions, just please let me save them...I'm beginning you..."said the strange god...

"Speak little godling, who are you and who are these five that you're so desperate to save."said Kami as she waves her hand and the five Kryptonian females flashed in front of them and awake

"I am Roa the sun god of the planet Krypton and these five are Kara Zor-El and her cloned sister Galatea, Kara In-Zel Also Known As Karren Starr and her own cloned sister Divine and Faore Urs, sub-commander of General Dru-Zod. But I am also their father."

"WHAT?" was the shouting response from the five Kryptonians to that revolution...

"Explain how they are your daughters and made it quickly before I send you to oblivion." was the death goddess response to that..

"When Lara Zor-El, the high accuser of Krypton was pregnant she was attacked with a bomb by draxonians for the incarceration of Antoxus, the son of the biggest criminal organization's boss Atractus. She was almost killed in the explosion and her body was filled with shrapnel to the point of the doctors considering of letting her go. But Zor-El was not ready to let her go, he came to one of my temples and ask from the prist to prayed for their lifes. It was one of the few times that a upper in person in front of my people, I was moved by his pleads and I give him a vile of my blood to be used to save her. Lara was two weeks pregnant at that time and my blood running in her system made little Kara here my daughter by blood and a Demigoddess. When she was on Earth she was mortality wounded by her brainwashed cousin Kal-El and her blood was taken by a secret goverment agency to make a clone of her to be used as their personal weapon. Her creation was only possible after I give my blessings to make the procedure and the cloning a successful endeavour because I want a second daughter in Galatea and a sister for my Kara, so that both won't fill so alone."

The two raven heads and three blondes were speechless to that really alternative revolution and tried to come to terms with these mind breaking news...as Roa continued with his explainations for the rest of them...

"Kara Zor-L's/Karren Starr's mother, Alura In-Z was a geologist on Krypton and had radiation poisoning from the Kryptonite that was created a few months before Krypton was destroyed will been pregnant with Kara/Karren, her husband Zor-L was uncaring about the child that Alura was carring and didn't want to wait for it's death before he started celebrating about it's death all the while wynning about how it was unfair that Alura had a child and she doesn't gives him any to his friends and colleagues, he even said that to one of his friends in my temple on Argon city when Alura went to Krypton to be examined by her sister's, Lara's husband Jor-El, in hope of finding a cure not for her but for little Kara's/ Karren's sake. When she learned that it was already too late even though Jor did everything he could she was on the blink of committing suicide...that is until i influence her to come to my closest temple from her when i introduced myself to her as a doctor that was going to offer her a vile of my blood discussed as an untested experimental drag with a 38% chance of success in saving little Kara's/Karren's life, she accepted the offer and took the vile without even a second thought in hope that it will work. This was how little Kara/Karren become my daughter and also a Demigoddess. When the human Maximilian Lord made Divine using a clone of unstable molecules cells that need a stabiliser agent from Kara/Karren to form right to make Divine I blessed the process in order to create a new daughter, a new member of my family and a sister for my little Kara/Karren."

That had both Kara/Karren and Divine looking each other with wonder at the revolution that they where sisters by blood even if they haven't been able to grow up together.

"And last my first born daughter Faore...her mother Ursa was the first mortal woman that take my breath away from the first moment I have seen her in her polished service armour on a parade on Krypton's sky-way. I approached her for the first time posing as a new weapons smith asking her to test my weapons and help me out with gaining a contract with the army in exchange for anything she wants from my workshop at one/fifth of the standard price for the next seven years. This was the way we meet and after a couple of months we where together and by the end of the first year i asked her to be my wife...Two years later and cute little Faore was born in the middle of the night!"

"Well now that is quite a tail...but after I've examen your life force and after doing the same thing with them I can see that you're truthful with us." said Shinigami

"Yes but why should we do this little godling, why should we alow you to save them, it is not like that their reality will not spawned other versions of them to replace them as it resets." said Yami as she was looking the five Kryptonian females over noticing that event of the standards of mortals and demigods those five were quite strikingly beauty full and also very intelligent with a very high standard of morals.

"Wait sister, don't obliterate them yet..."Kami said all of a sudden

"What are you planning sister? I know that look on your face only uppers when you are thinking something important."said Shinigami

"I was thinking about our dear Uzumaki Naruto-kun and what it will be his future dear sisters. Believed it or not but this little godling and his brood of daughters gives me an idea. Follow my lead!"

"You have been truthful with us little godling and we approve of your choice to come to us for permission to save them before you did something that will have endangered the cosmos, but if we are going to give you our blessings to do so we demand that they be bound to our chosen child of destiny in spirit, soul and body as his loving wife's and help him overcome his pain and bring a closure to his suffering. "

"The hell I will be married to some week pathetic creature I will rather died then go through with this!"said Divine

"SILENCE! YOU insignificant little worm we are doing you all a favour out of the kindness of our hurts and you dare disrespect us, I should have had you obliterated for this if the child was not in need of someone to love him after everything that he went through!"said Yami unlishing her powerful aura making Roa and his daughters knell from the presure rolling in waives out of her.

"Please my lady she's young and ignorant and she doesn't have the wisdom to know about what she is speaking...please forgive her..." said Roa trembling on his knees in font of Yami's angry glare

"That is enough sister, they don't know what we want and have decided to do with them and it is understandable that some objections will be put up against our plans. Stanted up all of you and I will show you of our chosen child of prophecy and his live from the start of his clan up to the end of his word." said Shinigami and with a small waive of her hand Roa and his five daughters spend the next 300 years seeing and living through all the events of Naruto's life from the start of the Uzumaki clan to the first and second ninja world wars and the destruction of the Uzumaki clan when they where betrayed by the Leaf village. How Uzumaki Kushina end up in that nest of snakes, traitors and buck stabers. How she was forced to become a konoitsi (female ninja) and how the so called kidnapping attempt was all a plan set in motion by Sarutoby Hirusen to make her lower her guard around Namikaze Minato so that he could put on her a loyalty seal that made her a fun girl smitten with him to the point of accepting to be his wife and personal weapons having the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside herself from her great aunt Uzumaki Senju Mito and Hiruzen's plans to steal the Uzumaki fortune and sealing knowledge that Kushina had inherited as the only known Uzumaki alive after the Destruction of her homeland and making sure of that happening by sending out his ANBU forces to find out and eliminate any other Uzumaki survivors. Then the thread ninja world war and her farce of a marriage all the way to the night of Naruto's birth and how he end up becoming the new container of the fox. But what have ALL six of them enraged beyond anything thought possible, especially the five Kryptonian women, was the way he was treated as a child. This have made them so mad that if they could they will have traveled back in time and killed them all, every man women and children inside that hell hole called Leaf village. The time that the Inuzukas have their war dogs hunting him like an animal when he was four made their blood boiled inside their vanes from rage, especially when they caught him and tried to eat him alive while their masters just laughed at the boy's pain and again when he was six and the Hyugas had chained him up on a tree inside their clan's training grounds and used him as a training dummy to practice close to nine months. They where devastated when he tried to commit suicide at age seven jumping from the Hokage monument only to get caught up by a ninja and taken to the ANBU HQ to have his mind altered by a seal, restriction him though process and his cognitive capabilities making him just a shadow of his true self and staning his mental growth...they saw everything from his entry in the academy to Mizuki's plot for the forbidden scroll to his team going to wave with Tazuna and his meeting with Haku after her master and father figure Zabuza was defeated the first time and their becoming true friends even if they where in opposite sides and learning from her his most important lesson about the whys and the how's someone can become truly strong when he has someone or something to protect, a lesson that they truthful agreed to without hesitation. And from there the see everyone and everything that Naruto have done and the life's that he saved and change in his missions and the few true friends that he made outside the village, something that infuriated Hirusen as he want to make him depending to the scraps and crams that the Leaf give him. To the akatsuki organization and his cousin Uzumaki Nagato, known to everyone as Pain, to end at the fourth ninja world war and his battles with Uchida Obito and Uchida Madara and them the revived Ootsotsuki Kaguya. The titanic battle that fallowed and then at the last moments when Naruto's empathetic powers and chakra sensing ability pick up the fact that Kaguya was in fact fighting with in herself the crazy part of herself and wanting to help her change the sealing formula so that only her crazy part of her phyce will be sealed away only to be stabbed in the back by his own sensai, Kakashi so that Sasuke could seal Kaguya in his place inside himself and become the ruler of their world with her power...only for Sasuke's body not been able to handle all that power Ootsotsuki Kaguya, the mother of chakra had and end up exploding like a chakra supernova, killing everyone and everything else on the planet except Naruto because he was protect from the blast from both the sage of the six paths and Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune...

"How...how did he do it? How he didn't become insane from everything that happened to him?" ask Karren the three goddesses with tears in her eyes and she was not the only one who has overcome with tears after all they have experience

"Because of what he learned from the one named Haku..It was what give him the strength to keep on going and looking forward to a better future child!" said Kami with a soft sad smile

"If he was born on Krypton he will have been the best, most decorated warrior ever lived and I will have been truly honored to serve with him!" said Faora while Galatea and Divine were reflecting on their own experiences in the hands of the ones that where viewing them as nothing more than expendable weapons that they could use for all they're able to get from them and then dispose of them in Project Cadmus for Galatea and by Maximilian Lord for Divine...Kara on the other hand was openly weeping in sorrow of what Naruto had to endure in his short 19th years old long life.

"So...after having seeing and experience for yourselves his life are you willing to be bound to him, body, mind, soul and life as his wifes?" ask Kami, eyeing the six Kryptonians(God and Demigoddesses)

Roa turn to look at his five daughters as they're looking between themselves...filling that this boy will be the only one worthy of his daughters.

"If we agreed to be his wifes, that will happen to us?" ask Galatea

"You all will be transported to a different dimension and universe of our choosing, one where Kryptonians don't exist and Krypton is nothing but a gas giant, where any of the know versions of Kryptonite don't exist and you will all be de aged to be the same age with Naruto and you will be transferred to the planet Earth of that dimension, scatter around the world. We don't care about what you will be choosing to be on this new world, heroes or vilians it's not important. What is important is that you five live your new lives with Naruto and help him heal both in mind, body and soul. Be advised that magic do exist in that world and that it will be the only think capable of harming you." said Shinigami.


End file.
